


Let Go For Tonight

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: OFC is a new member of the Avengers and been with them for around a year before going out on her first mission with them. The mission didn't quite go to plan and it's left OFC querying her friendship with fellow Avenger Clint Barton.





	Let Go For Tonight

Laying in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, I grew tired of being unable to sleep. The events of the day, my first mission with the Avengers, kept playing over and over again in my mind. The Captain telling me it was alright, that we completed our objective. The voice in my mind saying different. I knew I'd messed up. Too eager to prove myself, I'd gone in, powers blazing and ended up getting injured. The others had to come and rescue me. Of course, it was Clint who got to me first. Since I'd joined the team about a year ago, he was the one who helped me settle in and feel at home the most. Always taking the time to ask how I was doing, he was so comforting and reassuring. Almost like a father figure to me. 

 

Although lately, I my feelings towards him were changing and I wasn't sure what to think anymore. The times we would catch one another's eye and my heart began racing. The butterflies in my stomach when he smiled at me. Increasingly, I wanted to spend all my time with him. When I was with him, I felt happy and safe. When I wasn't, I spent the entire time counting down until I could see him again. I told myself I was being stupid. He was just a friend and I mistook his kindness for something else. Having superpowers meant I'd spent most of my life growing up alone, through fear of my secret being found out. Without ever having any meaningful relationships to compare to, I was now finding it hard to adjust to life with people who seemingly liked and understood me. 

 

Dragging my body out of bed, I gave up on sleep. The night air was cool and I threw on a sweatshirt over my PJ’s. Stepping out of my room and through the corridors of the tower, it quickly became apparent everyone else had disappeared to their own rooms for peace and quiet. In all my time here I'd never known it to be this silent. Usually someone was always up. Tony working on his latest invention, Peter sneaking in after a late night with his friends or Steve, Sam and Bucky arguing over some show on TV. But tonight everything was dark and still. Heading into the living area and kitchen, I heard the sound of the blinds blowing in the breeze from an open window. Shivering, the wind ceased with a snap of my fingers while I got a drink from the fridge. 

 

It seemed like only moments ago all of us had been in this same room, preparing for our mission. I was pumped full of adrenaline, excited for a chance to finally prove myself and show I belonged as a superhero. A heavy sigh left my chest. So much for that happening, I thought to myself. Thinking back to that morning, when I'd stood by that very same counter, chatting with Steve and Bucky. Smiling, laughing at what I couldn't even remember now. Pushing my dark hair back behind my ear and thinking I couldn't believe these soldiers thought of me as one of their own. I remembered smiling over at Clint after seeing him watching me from the corner of my eye. Expecting to be met with a smile, I was surprised to find a look I couldn't place in his eyes. Something cold and hard that I wasn't used to. Was he angry? Automatically, I'd walked over to try and talk to him, but he made his excuses and left. I couldn't put my finger on why, but it stayed with me the whole way out to the mission. More than anyone, I wanted Clint to be proud of me today. 

 

Now, I didn't know what he thought. I wouldn't be surprised if I was put on the sidelines again. I couldn't even remember properly what went wrong, it happened so fast. I'd gone in chasing after some troops who'd been firing at us, despite everyone telling me not to. I can do this, I'd thought at the time. Only for me to run straight into an explosion and be sent careening into a heap of rubble. I probably blacked out, I couldn't remember. The next thing I remembered was Clint’s voice. 

 

‘Fucking hell! Are you OK?!’ He'd got to me first. ‘Guys! She needs help! Please be alright!’

 

I'd opened my eyes to see him sat over me, running his hand over my face, his fingers light on my skin and staring at me with such a concerned expression, like no one else has ever looked at me before in my life.

 

Putting my empty bottle down on the counter, I drew my hands across my face and sighed. Whenever I felt like this, there was always someone who I knew I could turn to, who would listen and understand. And I had a good idea I knew where he would be. Making my way along the corridors and up the stairs to the roof, I hoped Clint would still be awake. This was his usual hiding spot when he needed to decompress after a mission and we'd spent so many nights sitting out on the roof, under the stars, talking into the early hours. As I opened the door out onto the roof, I saw him sat there in his usual spot as he turned around to look at me. Without saying anything, he smiled gently and patted the space next to him for me to join him. 

 

‘Couldn't sleep either?’ He asked, as I sat down beside him. 

 

‘It's been a tough day’ I sighed, grabbing one of drinks he'd brought out with him and opening it. 

 

‘You did OK’ he smiled, giving me a little nudge with his elbow ‘Not bad for your first mission’

 

I laughed ‘Since when is nearly getting myself killed not bad?!’

 

‘Well’ he chuckled ‘We’ve all done some stupid shit from time to time. Did Nat ever tell you about the time…. ‘

 

‘With Loki, when you got your mind zapped and tried to kill everyone’ I interrupted, rolling my eyes ‘About a million times! ‘

 

‘Okay! Okay!’ he smiled, before looking at me and sighing. 

 

‘I was worried about you, you know’ his voice grew softer ‘Gave me a fright finding you like that’

 

‘You know I can't really get hurt, don't you?’ I said, lowering my voice to a similar tone to his. 

 

He smiled and nodded ‘I forget sometimes. No wonder you get along so well with the other super soldiers’. 

 

His comment surprised me. If anything, I hardly knew those guys. Clint was my best friend here. He knew that surely? 

 

‘I wouldn't say that’ I laughed nervously

 

‘You looked pretty friendly with the cap and Buck earlier’ There was a tone to his voice I didn't recognise, almost as if he was upset by my talking with them before the mission.

 

‘Are you jealous?!’ I blurted out. 

 

There was no answer, he simply shook his head, looked away and gave a nervous chuckle. 

 

‘You are!’ I exclaimed ‘Jeez, Clint! Just cos I was having a laugh with them, doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change anything between us’

 

He turned back to face me, before lowering his gaze to his feet ‘It's not that.’ he paused while finding his words. ‘It's just you're stronger than you realise, more powerful than me. Once you get more confident nothing will stop you’. 

 

He looked up, smiling at me ‘One day you're gonna leave people like me behind’

 

‘Don't be silly!’ I said, putting my hand on top of his. ‘I'm not leaving you behind. I need you to save my ass when I go flying into trouble!’

 

Clint didn't respond, he simply looked down at where our hands touched. I squeezed his hand in mine, trying to reassure him. He sat quietly for a few moments as if considering what to say next. His expression looked like he was deep in thought. Anxiously, I wondered what was on his mind. For a second daring to dream he might have similar thoughts to mine. That we could be more than friends.

 

Nothing more was said between us. Leaning back against the railings where we sat, he moved his hand from mine and stretched his arm out on the railing behind me. Leaning back as well, I snuggled myself up against him, putting my head on his shoulder. Without saying a word, his hand wrapped around my shoulder and he gave me a little squeeze. I gave a contented sigh. This was where I was happiest, sitting here with him. Closing my eyes, the clouds moved so that we sat under the stars and moonlight. His breathing was slow and relaxed and I could hear his heart thumping in his chest. What I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind right now, although I was afraid he wasn't thinking the same as me.

 

After a while of sitting there together quietly, he eventually sat up and drew himself away from me. 

 

‘C’mon, it's getting late.’ he whispered ‘Let get you off to bed. Cap will want you up early to de-brief.’

 

Groaning, I lifted myself up from where I sat. He stood up and held his hand out to me to help me up. Taking hold, I stood up and we headed on downstairs. It was only half way down when I noticed we were still holding hands. Seemingly realising the same, he gave mine a little squeeze in his. Such a simple gesture made me feel giddy. Eventually we reached my room and stood by the door. Neither of us said anything for a moment. 

 

Stood close to me, Clint moved his strong arms to either side of my head against the door frame. He lowered his face to mine until we were barely touching. I raised my eyes to meet his and swallowed hard. His eyes were dark and caused swell of desire and excitement to rise inside me. I hoped I knew where this was going and wasn't sure if I had it in myself to do anything to stop it.

 

'It's late' I whispered barely 

 

'I should get going' He murmured, bringing his face closer to mine. 

 

His eyes scoured my face, as if looking for any kind of answer from me, an invitation to stay. I brought my face closer to his, inadvertently pressing myself against him in the process. A smirk spread across his face as I silently responded to his unsaid question.

 

'You don't have to' I whispered, before pressing my lips against his. There was the briefest of pauses before our lips collided hungrily against one another's. His body pressed against my own, pushing me into the door frame. I brought my hands up, wrapping one around his neck and running the other through his hair. His left arm snaked around my waist while his right tried to open my door. 

 

‘Let's go inside’ he whispered, breaking our kiss briefly.

 

Our lips met again and I used my weight to push against the door while he pressed the handle. It gave way behind me and we stumbled into the darkness of my room, never breaking our embrace. Turning on ourselves, I backed myself up against the door and used my body weight to close it. He pushed himself up against me, pinning me between his body and the door. I could feel his excitement pressed against me, causing my own to grow deep inside. My hands roamed everywhere, through his hair, over his back and chest, tugging at his clothing and trying to make contact with any bare skin I could find. 

 

Breaking away for a moment, he looked me straight in the eye. ‘Are you sure this is what you want?’ He asked. 

 

‘Yes’ Was my breathless reply, before I returned my lips to his. 

 

‘There's no going back from this’ he murmured between kisses.

 

‘I know’ I sighed ‘You've always been more than just a friend Clint’

 

His kisses became softer, before he pulled away and looked at me tenderly. ‘I honestly didn't know you felt the same. I thought you were more interested in the other guys’. 

 

I giggled at how sweet he was being. Even now.

 

‘This is what I want’ I whispered, pressing my hands against his cheeks ‘You are who I want’

 

With that he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to my bed. Unable to contain my giggles as he carried me, I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Laying me down on the bed, he quickly climbed down onto it beside me. Our lips met once more and for what felt like forever we lay together simply kissing, while running our hands through one another’s hair. His lips were so soft against my own, his touch so delicate. 

 

I broke away briefly to sit up and pull my sweatshirt off over my head. Trailing his fingertips agonisingly slowly over the bare skin of my shoulders, he gently slid down the spaghetti straps of my PJ top. His lips traced featherlight kisses across the skin where his fingers had been only moments before, down my neck and along my shoulder. Slow and gentle, his touch was turning me on already. Goosebumps rose on my skin and my nipples stiffened against the fabric my top. Still kissing and kicking at my neck, Clint snuck his hand up my top, massaging his fingers along my stomach. Running my fingers through his hair, little meowing sounds tumbled from my lips. On reaching my breast with his hand, he glided a fingertip along the bottom of it. 

 

‘Please’ I groaned , not even sure what I was pleading for. 

 

His lips left my skin and he looked a dark hunger in his eyes that made my core quiver. Sliding his hand up and cupping my breast, he used his thumb to slowly rub over my pert nipple. 

 

‘Here?’He asked in a whisper, before kissing my neck again. 

 

I nodded and sigh. His touch felt so good, slow and languid. I felt the familiar dampness growing between my legs and the urge to caress every inch of his skin. Moving slightly, he slid my top up over my head, exposing the bare skin of my chest. Quickly his lips and tongue joined his hands on my breasts, planting soft kisses and licks against the sensitive skin. He sucked and rolled my sensitive nipples over and over again for what felt like forever. 

 

‘You're so beautiful’ He whispered ‘I could look at you like this all day’. 

 

Our eyes met and we smiled at each other tenderly. I pulled him up to kiss me, before drawing his shirt over his head and kissing him once again. As I ran my fingers along his skin and tight muscles, butterflies grew in my stomach at the sight and feel of him. Pushing him onto his back, I straddled his hips and roamed my hands, lips and tongue all over his bare skin. I relished in the sighs and moans I was able to draw from him. His hands ran over my bare chest and back as I caressed him. Shifting on top of him, I felt the bulge in his trousers growing against my own damp sex and instinctively began grinding myself against him slowly. His hands held onto my hips, guiding my pace while I leant up. Looking down at him, my eyes met his staring up at me. Kind, affectionate eyes filled with desire. Smiling, I put my hands on his and ground down on him harder. Somewhere outside, I heard wind begin to howl around the building. 

 

Pulling my face down towards his, our lips met in another languid kiss while Clint rolled me over onto my back and climbed on top of me. His hands clamored over my body once more and began pulling down at my PJ bottoms. His lips trailing across my skin, faster and hungrier than before. After slipping my PJs off, he dragged his soft lips up my leg, painfully slowly. On reaching my knee, he kissed up the other calf, before swapping again and kissing up my thigh. By now, I was practically panting and so eager for him, raking my hands through his hair. On reaching my knickers, I felt I was finally going to get some sweet relief, only for him to move to the other thigh and continue his tortuous journey once more. I groaned in frustration and he laughed against my skin. 

 

‘There's no rush, is there?’ he murmured

 

Not answering, I closed my eyes and bit my lip, savoring his touch. His face finally drew level with my knickers and he planted soft light kisses over the fabric. Involuntarily, my hips bucked up against his face, silently pleading with him for more contact. His fingers hooked under the elastic and began to draw my pants down. I gasped as he planted featherlight kisses against my mound. Outside, rain pelted against the window. 

 

‘Show me what you like’ He murmured, his breath so warm against my sensitive skin. 

 

‘There’ I whispered breathlessly

 

‘Show me’ he urged, guiding my hand between my legs ‘I wanna get this right’. 

 

I slid my fingers between my folds, gathering the wetness from my core before slowly trailing it over my clit. He looked up at me and smiled.

 

‘Here?’ he murmured before trailing his own finger along where mine had just been. All I could do was whine in agreement. Taking this as all the encouragement he needed, his touch grew firmer. He darted his tongue out, sliding against my slit, before diving inside. Unintelligible sounds tumbled from my mouth as my hands tugged lightly on his hair. His pace was slow but purposeful and it wasn't long before I felt the familiar knot of tension growing stronger inside me, ready to explode. Seemingly sensing this in me, he swapped his hand and mouth, his tongue lapping steadily over my sensitive nub. He slipped one, then two fingers inside me, gliding them slowly back and forth into my slick wetness. This was so good, he was so good. The tension finally snapped inside me, glorious waves of sweet sensation washing over me again and again. 

 

In my delirious state, I barely heard the rolls of thunder and crackles of lightning outside. Bringing his face up to mine finally, he kissed me. 

 

‘Did you enjoy that?’ He asked, smiling at me. My only response was a sheepish smile. 

 

As we kissed, his hand slipped back down between my legs, his fingers gliding into my sweet, wet cunt again. I couldn't help myself, groaning against his mouth. His thumb touched my clit and was like electricity against my skin. His tongue travelled down my neck, before he began sucking my nipples softly. Before I knew it, I was coming undone again against his hand and whimpering into his hair about how good it felt. The darkness of my room lit up with another strike of lightning. 

 

While stroking my hair, he kissed me so tenderly and softly. Lying in his arms, I felt warm and happy. We lay still like that for some time, before I reached out to touch the taut skin of his stomach and ran my hand over his thick manhood through his pants. All I wanted at this moment was to feel him inside me. 

 

‘Take your pants off’ I whispered

 

‘You sure?’ He asked between kisses

 

‘Please. I need you’ was my breathless reply.

 

Within seconds his trousers were gone and he lay himself over me. Kissing me all the while, his knee nudged mine apart. Lining himself up, he slid the tip of his erection by my slick entrance and I whimpered in anticipation. Gliding his length into me, we took a moment to adjust and savour how good it felt, before finding our rhythm. 

 

‘You feel amazing’ he murmured breathlessly into my ear

 

I sighed and dug my fingers into his back ‘So do you’

 

Moving slowly, he thrust into me. Each time, giving a contented sigh or moan. 

 

‘I don't know how long I'm gonna last’ he groaned ‘you feel too good’

 

His words sent a surge of heat through me and I brought my hand down between us to glide over my clit. I felt another orgasm growing. My walls clenched tighter around him and desperately needed him to fuck me hard so I could come

 

‘Harder please’ I groaned and felt the sudden swell of my release washing over me. Outside I heard the storm battering on. Clint’s rhythm remained slow, but harder and he groaned loudly against my neck, letting me know he'd reached his climax as well. 

 

I lost track of time as we lay there, spent and tangled up in one another for so long, before eventually falling asleep in one another's arms. 

 

I was woken with knock at the door. It was morning, I guessed from the sunshine streaming in through the window. I was startled slightly on seeing Clint lying next to me in bed, before the memory of the night before came flooding back to me. Throwing on his t-shirt, I sneaked over to the door trying not to wake him. 

 

Natasha stood at the door. 

 

‘Hey have you seen Clint?’ She asked ‘There's no sign of him in his room or the roof. You guys are always hanging out together.’

 

I hesitated, not wanting everyone knowing what happened between us last night just yet.

 

‘No I haven't seen him since last night’ I replied sheepishly, shaking my head. 

 

Nat didn't say a word, simply looked me up and down, taking in the t-shirt I wore before giving a little smile. 

 

‘OK, well, if you do see him, let him know debrief starts in 10. Same for you if you're up to it’. 

 

She began to walk away, before turning back and smiling 

 

‘And his shirt looks good on you by the way!’


End file.
